Jewelry is generally worn for its aesthetic value. Other items, such as wallets, purses, evening bags, fannie packs, etc., are worn or carried as a mechanism in which to the carry personal effects. Unfortunately, these items are typically larger and more cumbersome than jewelry or other items worn for adornment. Accordingly, need exists for an item whose function can be for both adornment and aesthetic value as well as to provide personal storage space.